Adventurous Love
by zebraprintlover101
Summary: Courtney is moving because of her dad's work. Who will she meet because of this move? Will love be reunited? A total Duncan and Courtney story! Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Courtney's POV

I can't believe it! My father's work is being transferred so I have to move. I have to move away from my family home. The place I grew up at. I also have to move away from my friends. I beg, pleaded, but it's no use. We're moving. After TDI I made a lot of friends. I also learned how to loosen up a little. Now, I'm still a stickler for the rules, but not as much as before. And now we're moving from Canada to California.

It's not that I don't want to go to California. I've actually visited there and I really enjoyed myself. But all my family and friends are here. I have no say In this though. It's my senior year and I'm moving to a different country. I mean does that suck or what? We already finished packing two days ago and are leaving for the airport in three hours. My friends have been calling and texting my phone constantly since I woke up this morning.

I hear a knock on the door and I mumble a "come in."

"All packed and ready to go Court?" My mom asked coming into my room.

"Yeah I guess." I say back to her quietly." Look, honey I know your sad about moving. I'm not so thrilled about it either. But let's make the best out of it as we can, okay?"

I look up at my mom at smile gently. She always had that gently voice that I admired so much. "I guess I'll can try."

My mom's face light up and she flashes me her brilliant white smile. "That's my girl." She says standing up and kissing my forehead as she makes her way out the door.

"Make sure you have every thing before we get ready to leave." My mom finishes off before closing my door. I glanced around my empty room when something catches my eye. I walk across my large room to see behind my old dresser a wooden skull. The wooden skull Duncan gave to me two years ago when I got voted off. I have to admit it pulled on my heart strings a little bit. But I knew I had to forget about him and move on because I was never going to see him again.

I tucked the skull into the far back of my purse not having the strength to throw it away. The U-Haul truck outside was already packed with all left over stuff that we more than likely are just gonna give away because all of our major stuff that we need was already flown to California in advance.

"COURT IT'S TIME TO GO OUR FLIGHT LEAVES IN AN HOUR!" My mom yells from all the way downstairs. I get up and grab my purse, my Iphone, and my laptop. I cross my room and grab onto the door handle. I glance behind me one more time at my room and turning back round and opening the door with a sigh.

By the time I get back downstairs my mom and dad are already in the car waiting for me. I motion for them to give me a minute while I look around one last time. I walk around the empty house just looking. Remembering all of the memories I had in this house. I walk out of the door and shut it with a click. I was gonna miss this place, but maybe a new start will be a good thing.

I did not know at the time, but this move would be the worst and best thing to ever happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2"See you soon, Princess"

A/N Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviews! ChloeRhiannonX and kawaiiKlutz for the amazing reviews! I hope you like this chapter.

Courtney POV

We drive down a forever long narrow road, turning left into a neighborhood called "Triplin Springs." Looking around I see the normal stuff you would see in an average neighborhood. Mom's sitting on the porches, kids running around in the yard, and teenagers hanging out with their friends.

I do see though a familiar green mohawk amongst a group of wannabe "gangsters." I shake my head involuntarily getting that ridiculous thought out of my head. Sighing heavily, my dad makes a sharp turn and pulls into a drive way of a really cute two-story house. The house is dark gray with a white trim and bricks go up halfway up the house. I liked it. "It's so cute, oh, I cant wait to see inside!"My mom exclaims happily.

Rolling my eyes playfully my mom leads me up the sidewalk of the house. Once I'm inside the house it looks pretty good. Large windows, huge kitchen, and humungous already furnished living room. Smiling I make my way through the house looking it over.

"Courtney, why don't you go check out your room, it's the first door on your right ." My mom suggested. I nodded in agreement making my way up the stairs. I enter my room to see all my stuff already in there in large boxes. My room was pretty big, but really cozy. I walk around examining around to see that I have a walk in closet and my own bathroom. I like the room it's my style and I can design it the way I want.

I make my way back downstairs to where my mom and dad are sitting on the couch. "Court, why don't you go around the neighborhood and introduce yourself. I'm sure there are some kids here your age." Mom suggests. I weigh my option and decide to go. I shrug my shoulders in a "Why not?" gesture.

I trudge my way back upstairs to my room. I find the box with my cloths in it and decide on jean shorts, a regular red t-shirt and sparkly red sandals. Examining myself in the mirror I pull my long grown out mocha hair into a high ponytail. Once I think I look okay I grab my Ipod and head out the door.

I put my earbuds in my ears and blast Miley Cyrus' new song '23'(A/N Love this song!) I close my eyes gradually and start to relax, drowning out the sounds around me. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice that I was about to walk into someone.

I couldn't even comprehend who or what the person looked like before I went falling towards the ground. Seconds before I hit the ground a pair of muscular arms encircled around my waist, catching me literally two inches before I hit the ground. Before I could even mutter an apology I'm met with all too familiar teal eyes. My jaw dropped to the floor yet again in pure shock.

There standing in all his fine glory. Duncan. He stared down at me with a toothy smirk showing his perfectly straight white teeth. He helps me stand to my feet and moves back slightly which gave me a good chance to really look st him. He still looked the same with his lime green mohawk, piercing teal eyes, black t-shirt, baggy jeans, and converse covering his feet.

"Hey Princess" He says to me using that idiotic nickname he always use to call me.

"Hey" I breath out still in shock. He chuckles lightly at my shocked at myself.

"What are you doing here?" I question him curiously regaining my composure letting the shock ware off.

"I live her. More like what are you doing here? Stalking me?" He asked me playfully. I roll my eyes at him.

"I just moved here." I say matter-o-factly. He nods his head as his fiends or how I put it wannabe "gangsters" come up behind him all having matching grins on their faces.

"Who are they?" I ask gesturing to the boys behind him.

"This is Ryan(points to his right.) Jake(points to his left) Marcus(points beside Ryan) Drake( points behind him) and Rusty(points to the guy behind Drake)" He finishes off Rusty looked like the most intimidating one out of all of them like his been to jail more time that I can count on my toes and fingers combined. I nod my head slowly and gave a silent hello to them.

"Pleased to meet 'ya." Rusty said while winking seductively which made my cheeks turn a dark crimson. Duncan turn to glare at Ryan and a low growl erupts from deep in his chest. Ryan held his hand up in a surrendering manner when a flash of fear flashed through his eyes. I wonder what that was about.

"Anyways what school you going to around here Princess?" Duncan asked turning his attention back towards me. I think back and my mom saying something about River View.

"I'm going to River View High School." I answer nonchalantly. Duncan looks at me with a wide smirk playing on his lips.

"Well Princess..." He trails of leaning closer to me. Before I can respond a pair of soft lips are put on mine. He pulls away before I can get into the kiss. He lean back and whispers in my ear "See you soon, Princess." Before turning his back and walking the other way making sure to wink at me one more etime with a wide smirk creeping up on his lips.

I take my hand and feel my lips with a smile playing on my lips.

A/N Ooohhhh! things are just getting started. I'll try to update as much as I can.

REVIEW PLEASE!(: FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Total Drama or the character. Though I wish I did...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I am jolted awake by the loud shrieking of my pink alarm clock. Turning over tiredly on my side, I hit the snooze button, silencing it instantly. All week my mom, dad, and I have have unpacked every box and set up what was needed here and there, while also getting situated with the new environment.

It's also been a whole 'tease' free week since I haven't seen Duncan around...Not that I was looking for him or anything!

Sure you weren't

I wasn't! Am I really having a mental conversation with myself?

Yep! So why does every time you go outside you go on a search frenzy?

I don't UUUUGGGGHHHHH! You don't know anything. Okay so maybe I was looking for him, but I don't know anybody else! Plus I really don't like him that much. He gets on my damn last nerve.

Oh yes you do! Ever since you say him all you wanted to do was kiss him and claim him your!

NO. I. DON'T! You don't know anything about this!

Yes I do, you think he's hot and sexy so get over it love.

Okay so maybe he is sexy and really ho-Dammit!

Good job! Now let's get off the denial train and back into reality shall we sweetheart!

I groan inwardly, slipping gout of my comfy bed while goose bumps appear on my arms from the slight coldness and also from the nerves that are kicking in. I start my new school today at RVSH yeah! ( sarcasm if you didn't catch that). I am also nervous because Duncan would also be attending this school and part of it makes me happy and another part makes me want to call in sick.

Coward much?

I trudge to the bathroom slowly and turning on the scolding hot jets wanting to relax before school. The hot water slightly burns my skin, but I quickly become accustomed to the water as he run down my hair and body.

After 45 minutes I decide to hop out of the shower feeling slightly calmer. I slip on my rope holding it tight against me. I open the bathroom door and I slide my closet door open and choose my between my options.

I don't want anything too flashy that would make me stand out. Or do I? No? Yes?

I sighed and grabbed a tight long sleeved shirt with a black star pattern across the front. I matched it with skinny jeans and black sparkling Toms. I grab my make-up bag and did a a kind of smoky eye effect my best friend Riley showed me how to do back in Canada. My heart tightens from the thoughts of my best friends, but I shake my head and puts my focus back on the task at hand.

I finish off my make-up with some mascara and lip gloss. I blow dry my pin straight and left it cascading down my back. I did some dental hygiene and sprayed myself with some perfume before heading down the stairs with all the essentials I would need for school.

I ascend the stairs to the kitchen to where I am hit with the overwhelming scent of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

Mom.

"Hey Honey!" My mom's enthusiastic voice throws form the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what's all this?" I say gesturing to all the food.

"Oh it's your first day at school here I wanted to make it a little special." She said flipping a pancake.

My mom hands me a plate and I take it without hesitation. I thank my mom and start to dig into the food. That's when I start to notice dads not up yet.

" Hey mom, where's dad?" I ask curiously.

"Had to be at work early." My mom says nonchalant shrugging her shoulders for extra effect. I know she's lying, I can just tell. I let it go though, for now.

I finish off my plate and rinse it off and putting it in the dish washer. I catch a glimpse at the clock and seeing I have to arrive at school in 30 minutes. I grab my bag and my lunch before saying bye to my mom and heading out the door. As soon as I walk out I see like a group of motorcycles and what looks like the leader taking off his helmet.

I see a smirking face a green Mohawk come out from the helmet. The rest of the guys behind Duncan start to take off their helmets. I see some familiar faces from when Duncan introduced me a week ago. There a LOT more though. Like 18 more people. Who are they? I focus my attention back on Duncan.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"Taking you to school, duh!" He says like its the most obvious thing in the world. I open my mouth to protest, but before I can say anything he opposes.

"If you don't I will drag you onto the bike myself." He says confidently.

I put on my biggest pout and climbed onto the back of the bike crossing my arms over my chest. I hear Duncan's chuckle in front of me from my childness action.

"Gonna need to hold on babe." Duncan's cocky ass says. I roll my eyes at him and wrap my arms around his waist as he rides out of the neighborhood.

Oh this should be fun!(Sarcastic again by the way.)

A/N Thank you to all the amazing readers of my story. Your updates keep me writing so keep 'em coming!

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you sooooo much to boscogirl and fifirosepfingston for reviewing my story and giving me my inspiration. BTW if you have any ideas for this story just tell me in a review or a PM and I will try to add it into the story.

Well until next time. BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!

#zebraprintlover101!out


End file.
